Once upon a heroes time
by Supernatural lover XD
Summary: What Happens when Noah Bennett gets and Email labeled Operation Cobra? Will Regina fear the new powers entering StoryBrooke? What dangers allie when Sylar enters the picture? More in the authors Note
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hey guys I'm currently working on a crossover story that wont eave my mind. It's a Once upon a time and Heroes crossover. I plan on having Regina and Sylar being the evils for the first and second seasons…what do you guys think of that pairing? Of course Emma Swan will be in it. Im going to rewrite the series' thew way I feel like they should and how they should blend in so there wont be much normal episodes.

All characters from both shows will be in it. Like Hiro, Ando, Peter Petrelli, Sylar, Cora, Killian, Everyone will be in it. So if you will Read and Review on what you think, if I should even attempt this please review and/or message me.


	2. Pre-Pilot

_Hey guys this is going to be a Once Upon a Time and Heroes crossover so I hope you all like it._

 _This is going to act as a pre pilot episode so no one is confused. I do plan on doing a series rewrite for both shows so bear with me please. The two shows mixed together. Called Once Upon a Heroes Time. What do you all think? Read and Review._

 _Also I'm not going to follow or do the all episodes in order…there were some I couldn't stand in both shows. So a bunch may be my own made up ones to follow what I'm planning._

 _A little description of this episode. It will be set right before the once upon a time pilot. Where Henry was looking for Emma. Yup shes coming in next episode YAY!_

 **Operation Cobra**

 **Bennett household**

Noah Bennett was in his office on his laptop when an email appeared with the subject ' _Operation Cobra_ ' this email talked about fairy tales living in Maine. That's when the wife Sandra came in, "Hun, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just an email from work," Noah lied. He closed the lid to the laptop and went with his wife.

Meanwhile Claire, the daughter, was upstairs in her room. She was hanging up a picture when the hammer hit her hand, "Ow," she cried. But to her surprise it healed right away. She looked shocked.

 **Storybrooke Maine**

Henry Mills was on the computer somewhere he was reading the latest on the news website, "Mr. Suresh had a book on genesis," He thought to himself. He wanted to find out more about this so called book.

 **Bennett Household**

Noah and his family were eating breakfast the next morning, "So I have to go out of state for my work…would any of you like to come?" He asked suddenly.

Sandra Bennett was shocked, "Where at?" She asked.

"A town in Maine," He said simply and they all agreed on going.

"You mean like a vacation?" Claire now asked and Noah nodded.

Noah sighed, "Okay, tonight we hit the road so everyone starts packing," He looked over at his son, "That means you too Lyle,"

Later that night, The Bennett's left for Maine. It wasn't a long drive from Texas but everyone besides Noah fell asleep. As he was the one driving.

Claire wakes up and yawns, "Dad, are we there yet?" She asked him sleepily.

Noah sees the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' Sign. "I think so," He said as he pulled up to the bed and Breakfast.

He woke his family and they were getting their suitcases out of the trunk when the sheriff pulls up. "Can I help with anything?" He asked.

"And you are?" Noah started.

The sheriff held out his hand, "Names Gram, welcome to StoryBrooke."

The next night at the bed and breakfast, Claire went outside and found a place where she could jump off. She set a camera up and went to the top of a building, and jumping off, no scratch on her as she puts her arm back in place, "My names Claire Bennett and that was attempt number one," She said into the Camera.

Unknown to Claire an old man with a cane was watching her, "Well hello Dearie," He said to himself. _So there is magic in this world._ he thought to himself.

 **On a bus somewhere**

Hiro Nakumora was getting tired and he was sleeping standing up…as time was speeding up. He woke up and found himself in New York. He looked at his watch and then threw his hands in the air. "I did it! Hello New York!" He shouted in Japanese.

 **New York**

Peter Petrelli and Simone were walking down the hallway to Isaac Mendez's loft, "I'm just saying its Impossible no one can predict the future."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Peter," The woman said "Isaac," The woman called out. "I brought someone here to help, he's a nurse." They go into the loft, "Isaac," She called out again. And a third time she did. Peter was looking around the loft. He stepped on a syringe. The see Isaac lying on the floor and his painting of a quaint little town in Maine.

 **Storybrooke Maine**

A man in a hat, shadows covering his face, walked past the Storybrooke sign. He got far enough into the town to see the town.

"Excuse me?" A female voice called out. "Who are you?"

Sylar didn't say anything, "I'm here for the cheerleader," He said walking off, "Names Sylar," he said.

"Mills," Regina responded, "Mayor Mills, I'm the queen…I mean the Mayor of Storybrooke. And I don't take well to surprises Mr. Sylar. You should leave now. Or I promise you I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do," she said walking off.

Noah was at the diner ordering food when Henry came up to him, "Are you Noah Bennett?" Henry asked suddenly.

"I am, and you are?" He asked.

"Im Henry, Lets go I'll explain in the car," Henry responded.

"Where are we going," Noah asked.

"New York." Henry replied.


End file.
